sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna
"Well looks who about to get a clobbering NOW punk"- Buster the Echidna John also know as Buster is a street Echidna who lived and learnt from the streets his whole life. He is apart of Team Strike with Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog, Stream the HummingBird and Lunar the Hedgehog. Anyone needs street smarts Buster is youer Echidna. Buster's History Buster was abandoned by his parents at such a young age. But a couple of guys found him and took care of him. They gave him the name Johnathon after the first days they took care of him. After a couple of years past. John was training ready to take care of anything out in the world. He got the nickname 'Buster' because he could bust through anything. Buster was finally ready to go outside for the first time. When he went out, he took a look and saw the home he grew up in. Buster ended up being one of the best protectors of the small neighbourhood. One day when Buster was wondering around at the age of 7. A group of robots were reeking havok around the town. Buster saw the threat and went to destroy them. People were hiding and fleeing from the robots. Buster's carers stood by Buster's side as they fought off the robots. After the fight, Buster was abit bruished but was not affected by them but he was affected by the loss of his carers. He vowed that he would take revenge on the one who did this to his town and his carers. So Buster set off to find out who sent the robots and where he is now. Buster heards news about a Orange Hedgehog going to a small island that had robots similar to the ones that invaded his hometown. Buster heads to the island and takes a look at what he is up against. After Buster saw Stream and Blur teamworking through the robot army, he took the otherisde and smashed the robots there. He ends up seeing one robot blocking the entrance which got sealed off. So he knocks the robot through the wall with all his might and causing an explosion with 2 other robots. Buster runs into Blur and Stream and they all decide to get to Destiny Black and put a stop to hima nd take revenge. Stream lead the fight with his wind current grind, Buster took out the robots in the front and BLur handled the ones that were far away. They get to the top and see Destiny Black who was waiting for them. He sends a omega class guardbot to fight against Blur, Buster and Stream. In the end They destroy it and Destiny Black flees, After he launches them out of his base. They all get to Blur's village to rest up and have a chat. Buster and Stream met Lunar as well. Everyone hears a knock on the door and Blur answers it. It turns out toi be Amy Rose who was looking for Sonic. Blur invited her in to let her rest. Amy hears all about the adventure, Stream, Blur and Buster went through. So she decides that they should be a team and also gives them a teamname; Team Strike. They all like the sounds of it and all became Team Strike. Buster then found his place among new friends/allies instead of his own hometown. But he always thinks on how they are doing. Looks Fur Colour: Red (of course) and White Clothing: Black Top with a White skull on it, Black Trackies, Black Spiked Shoes, Black Fingerless Gloves /w Revealing Knuckles, a Light Grey Cap (backwards), A Grey Coat, a Golden Chain Necklace and Black Shades/Sun Glasses. Eye Colour: Yellow Buster's Abilities Buster gains some new abilities while on his long travel to find Destiny Black ~EarthQuakes~ Buster can smash the ground with amazing strength and cause the gorund to shake like a earthquake. Also creates cracks in the ground to throw enemies off-balance. ~Cliff Climber~ Buster can climb cliffs by punching his hands in and quickly climb up. useful when Helping Lunar reach hard places if Stream is busy. ~Power Attribute~ Buster is the Strength of the team ~Street Smarts~ Well-Known for living on the streets and knowing what goes on. Buster's Personality, Hobbies and Likes & Dislikes. Buster's Personality is a Happy, Firece, Brave and Cocky type. Most of the time he gets Angry and times he can be Calm and Serious if he sets his mind to it. Hobbies are Exploring, Street Fighting and Hanging with Friends Buster Likes Nature, Fighting, The Streets and His friends and Dislikes: Eggman, Destiny Black, Losing a Fight and Being Teased. Allies and Enemies /w Secret Crush Buster has the same friends as Blur and Stream and Lunar Allies: Blur (Teammate, Best Friend), Stream (Teammate, Best Friend), Lunar (Teammate), Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles (Friends, Rival), Amy Rose (Friend), Cream, E-123 Omega (Rival), Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Blaze, Big, Shade and Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat. Buster's Enemies are the same Enemies: Destiny Black (Main Enemy), Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega. Buster has a crush on a certain millitary trained Echidna that wears a high tech black suit. (If you don't know who I'm talking about look for a character matching the description) Quotes "Well looks who about to get a clobbering NOW punk" "Bout time the action started" "Death from above Pieces of Trash Heap!!!" LInks to Allies/Enemy ~Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog~ ~Stream the HummingBird~ ~Lunar the Hedgehog~ ~Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat~ ~Destiny Black~ Category:Males